This invention is directed to swimpants and swimsuits for pre-toilet trained children. More particularly, the swimwear has a fluid draining mechanism for draining swim water from the garment.
Absorbent swim pants and swimsuits for pre-toilet trained children have absorbent cores and moisture barriers to prevent leaks of urine and bowel movements. Because the products are designed for leakage prevention, they retain sizable quantities of swim water, such as pool or lake water, during and after swimming. This retention of water is undesirable because it causes the pants to sag down, is uncomfortable for the wearer, and can soak towels and clothing after swimming.
There is a need or desire for an absorbent swimwear garment that provides uncompromised urine and bowel movement containment before swimming and allows the draining of excess water from the garment during and after swimming.
The present invention is directed to a pant-like absorbent swimwear garment having a fluid draining mechanism for draining swim water, such as pool or lake water, from the garment. The fluid draining mechanism is dependent on the use of xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d barrier films, which behave like traditional liquid barriers when insulted from the inside, but quickly disperse when insulted, or exposed to a liquid, from the outside. A swimwear garment having this type of draining mechanism, suitably located in the crotch area of the pant, can exhibit both high capacity before swimming and minimal drooping and water retention during water play.
More particularly, the fluid draining mechanism includes a water-dispersible liquid barrier film that breaks apart and allows pool water to drain from the pant. The water-dispersible liquid barrier film includes a layer of a hydrophobic, barrier resin joined to a water-dispersible substrate. Due to the barrier coating, the dispersion of the liquid barrier film can be delayed until the wearer enters the water, thus providing protection against pre-swim leaks. Bowel movement accidents can still be contained by a body side liner, an absorbent core, and a cloth-like outer cover, even after the liquid barrier film has dispersed. Additionally, the absorbent capacity of the absorbent core can be increased to handle relatively large pre-swim insults since retention of swim water is minimized.
The resulting product is an absorbent swimwear garment that provides uncompromised urine and bowel movement containment before swimming but allows the draining of excess water from the swim pant during and after swimming. Bowel movement containment is not substantially altered before or after swimming.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent swimwear garment with a fluid draining mechanism.